Not The Same
by Clancy1018
Summary: Maddie goes to a party with Liv, but Liv leaves her. At the party Maddie is raped by Diggie. Maddie is closing her walls, acting quiet, and its starting to worry her family that she might do something drastic due to her behavior and what happened at the party which no one knows what happened, and no one knows Maddie has already hit rock bottom, And wants to escape her nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story so please bear with me.** **It might not be the best so please keep the criticism on the down low, I do want criticism but please try and be nice. And please if you don't like the story tell me how I can make it better. I'm open to different and new ideas. Thanks and I hope you like the story. **

**The story does have sexual abuse in it so if you don't like these kinds of stories, please don't read it.**

**Chapter 1;**

**Maddie's POV:**

I was walking down the street from the party I went to with Liv. She literally begged me to go with her. Now I'm starting to regret going want to know why well I'll tell you.  
(Flashback)  
_I wanted to go to the bathroom to put my glasses back on, I just went searching in the hallway it was a crazy party with teens all over making out and getting drunk. I didn't notice Diggie following me. Liv had made me wear sucky contacts. I went wondering into an empty room thinking it was a bathroom. It wasn't it was an empty bedroom. When I stepped in and went looking though some of the doors in the room to see if there was a bathroom I heard the bedroom door click telling me it was locked. I started to panic I ran into the bedroom to see Diggie standing in front of the door with a drunk hungry look in his eyes. I got scared and tried to run out of the room but he grabbed my arm and threw me on the floor. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the floor with his hands and said,  
"Hey there Maddie, you want to know something you look really hot in this dress. I wonder what you look like without the dress? Hmm let's find out shall we."  
I started to panic so I started to try and fight back I tried to pushed him away and tried to shove him. But he's 100 pounds heavier most of it is muscle so I knew I was screwed. I kept begging him to stop and to just leave me alone. He put one of his hands on the back of my dress and pulled down the zipper while I tried to get out of his grasp. He pulled my dress all the way off, I knew what was coming next so I started screaming, but I doubt no one could hear me from the booming music. He took off my bra and underwear and started touching me. I kept screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't. He took his pants and boxers off and grabbed both my hands with one hand and put his other hand other my mouth to keep my screams muffled. Then he adjusted himself and pushed inside me. I literally bit back a sob when he did so. It hurt, I wanted to just curl up in my room and cry. I cried even harder when he pushed into me. In and out, in and out, in and out, another 10 times or more he stopped and put his mouth over my ear and whispered, _

_"You tell anyone, I'll hurt you maybe even kill you." I nodded, put my clothes on and ran out of the house and starts running home.  
_(End of Flashback)

That's where I am now but I stopped running now I was just a block or two away from my house so I put my shoes back on fixed myself up and tried to look as normal as I could. I started walking again and now I could see my house from where I am and I can see all the lights on and Liv's car in the driveway. Oh and you want to know why Liv's home and not at the party still. Well, she just left me alone at a party. I wasn't mad at her but I just wish she would have got me before she left. Now I'm right outside my house and I'm about to open the door. When I do, my mom and dad squeeze me into a hug, making me to flinch in fear and pain. So I just gently pushed them away and said that I was ok, then I ran up to the bathroom locked the door and put my back to the door and slid down to the floor, I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in my thighs and cried. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried and cried. About 10 minutes later I heard a knock on the bathroom door and Parker's voice asking if I was ok and if he could come in because he had to go. I told him to hang on a minute and I wiped off my makeup and opened the door to see Parker doing the pee-pee dance. When I opened the door he ran into the bathroom and I ran to my room to wait till he was done so I could take a shower maybe that would help me feel less gross and dirty.

When he was done I grabbed my pajamas, ran to the bathroom, locked the door and took a long shower. When I was done in the shower I got dressed dried my hair and put it in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and went to Liv's and my room. When I walked in Liv was sitting on her bed and she looked like she had been waiting for me to come back in the room. I walked in and sat on my bed, so she would notice I had come in, which she did and came and sat with me.

She said, "Oh Maddie I'm so sorry I forgot you please forgive me I'm so sorry." I gave her a gentle smile to show I wasn't mad and that I forgave her and laid down in my bed giving her a signal I was ready for bed. She got the hint, got off my bed and went to sleep.

I just sat there waiting for this nightmare to end.

**Thanks for reading I hoped you like it I might post another chapter soon, I'll try my best to post ASAP. Once again Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy. I'll try and write another chapter as soon as I can! By guys and thanks again! And I'm really sorry for the LONG wait I've been busy with school.**

**Chapter 2;**

Maddie's POV;

It was about 2:00 in the morning and I woke from a nightmare about Diggie. I was absolutely terrified. I snuck out of the bed room and headed downstairs and into the backyard. I sat on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and looked up at the sky to see the sun beginning to set. I heard the back door open and I heard someone coming. I jumped at least a foot off the ground but I noticed it was Joey. I tensed a bit and waited for him to start talking. And when he did I wished I had run away when I could.

He said, "Um, Maddie are you ok." Last night I heard crying from the bathroom when you were in there and so did Parker. We're worried."

I gave him a fake smile and said I was fine. I got up and said I was just going I take a walk. He smiled back at me and nodded. I walked out of the backyard door to the sidewalk near the house and started walking near the park. When I got to the park I noticed it was completely empty. I saw a weeping willow, I walked towards it and sat underneath it to watch the rest of the sunset.

After the sun set I just sat there and started at the sky, and watched as people started to show up. I noticed a group of teens, they were friends with Diggie so that means he couldn't be far away. I got up and started to walk home. Praying they wouldn't notice. Sadly, when I was just walking past them, Diggie walked up to them. Of course they had noticed me, so they pointed me out. He tried to run up to me but I had started running before he could catch me.

When I made it home I saw my mom cooking breakfast and everyone sitting on the couch. I ran up the stairs and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door and smashed my hand on the little mirror I had. My hand was bleeding like crazy. I cried out. With all the noise going on downstairs, I bet no one would notice. I put my hand under the sink facet, turned on the water, and looked at my hand as the blood flowed off. It didn't hurt, the pain I don't know what it felt like but I know it didn't feel like it should have.

**Hey Guys just thought maybe putting a bit of a cliff hanger, don't hate me. And I know this chapter is really, really short but I'm working on making one that's longer. So I hoped you enjoyed what was there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I wanted to try and post this chapter so I can put my mind at ease and to give you guys something to read because I guess I've been kind of slacking because I haven't been feeling my greatest. So I'm apologizing now and making up for that really short chapter I wrote. You guys deserve another chapter. I also thank you guys for understanding and supporting my story. Also I've been really stressed lately with school work; it's just been complete over drive. I'm really sorry for uploading so late. I just want to say I have to put my school work first but my story is right behind. You guys are AWESOME!**

**Lastly I forgot to put this in the other two chapters is that I don't own liv and maddie. I wish I did but I don't and if I did the story would be way more dramatic. So all credits go to the people who wrote and own Liv & Maddie. I just own the story plot.**

**Chapter 3;**

Maddie's POV:

I was still in the bathroom. On the floor with my back against the door. I thought about what I just did. I was pulling glass out of my hand, from smashing my mirror. I looked at the cut it had stopped bleeding already and didn't hurt as much. I got a bit curious I grabbed one of the bigger glass pieces and put it to my wrist.

(If you don't like this kind of description. Please skip forward a little bit.)

I slid the glass across my wrist and watched. I don't know how I felt. Actually yes I do. I felt in control, actually I just felt something, I felt like I could feel like a person. Like I could now control what happens to me and my body. I didn't feel like I was weak. And I liked that feeling and I didn't want it to go away. So I kept cutting.

I stopped around the maybe 4th or 5th cut. I didn't want to but I had to. I cleaned myself up, hid the glass and grabbed the towel I used to clean my arm and ran to the laundry room with a bunch of other towels and threw them in the wash, I ran back to the bathroom and cleaned up the bathroom so no one would get suspicious. I walked out of the bathroom and into Liv's and my room grabbed a sweater from my dresser, and walked back downstairs. I noticed everyone was in the kitchen now eating breakfast. I walked in the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast thanked my mom and went outside in the backyard to eat. But most the time I was out there, which  
had been a good 10 or 15 minutes I just stared at the ground. I could feel my family's eyes on me, watching my every move. I just took a bite of the toast, and kept eating it to make them happy. When I finished I got up walked into the house put my napkin in the garbage and ran back outside into the hidden little tree house me and my dad built when me and Liv where little.

**Liv's POV:**

Me, Mom, Dad, Joey, and Parker where sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast talking about Maddie. She has been acting weird. Secluded, vulnerable, and in pain. We all talked about what we thought was wrong with her. Joey thought she was hurt at the party. Parker thought she was abducted by aliens. Mom thought she was being bullied. Dad thought she was stressed. Lastly I agreed with joey mom and dad. She might have been hurt at the party or something, I don't remember much but last time I saw her she went upstairs so I thought she went to look for a friend so I left. She could have been bullied I mean she plays sports. And she could have been stressed with what people expect from her and school. I mean anything could be the problem. I guess she's just stressed.

After about 20 minutes with no Maddie we all got a bit suspicious. Then another minute of worrying went by she walked in the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast, went outside and sat there looking at the toast for almost 5 minutes. We all sat there looking at her through the window waiting for her to take a bite. When she did and finally finished the toast she got up and walked over to the door to open it we all looked away as she made it into the house threw her garbage away them went back out and into our little tree house that I almost forgot we had.

**Maddie's POV;**

As I sat in the tree house I pondered about my life and my thoughts and I knew I had absolutely had no idea who I was anymore. Everything I was had been stolen from me. Now I don't know what to do anymore.

I knew I was worrying my family but I can't tell them they wouldn't understand. Yes my mom is the school physiatrist, but I just can't tell them. I have no one to talk to about this. And to be honest I didn't really care anymore. If I told my family they would look at me like I'm broken and I need to be fixed. But I don't even know what's wrong anymore.

**Well, that's the end for this chapter hope you guys liked it and once again I'm sorry for not uploading quicker. But here it is and you guys are awesome I thank you guys for reviewing and PMing me it means a lot. So thanks again and ill try to write and post ASAP.**


End file.
